Navidad Perfecta
by Tichy.Cid
Summary: Gray un chico celoso y posesivo que esta enamorado de su novia, Juvia, una chica encantadora ¿como actuara ante la sorpresa que le tiene ella preparada para navidad? GRUVIA, por favor denle una oportunidad, pasen y lean, mina-san.


**NAVIDAD PERFECTA**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola Mina-san, aquí presentándose nuevamente Tichy para dar un one shot de navidad :)<strong>

**espero que lo disfruten, di mi mejor esfuerzo en el jijiji por favor denle una oportunidad*-***

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes son del gran Mashima-sama-chan :3**

**Bueno, sin mas que decir, a leer mina-san, que disfruten :)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>NAVIDAD PERFECTA<strong>

Juvia Loxar, una joven hermosa de tan solo 24 años, de cabello azul largo ondulado, ojos azules, largas pestañas, piel blanca de porcelana y una hermosa sonrisa, sin mencionar que además de su estupendo físico, su personalidad era cantadora al menos para los ojos de su novio, Gray Fullbuster, un joven guapo de ojos negros y cabello negro, aunque él es bastante celoso y posesivo, le molesta que otros hombres miren a SU novia, llevan ya 3 años juntos, pero para Juvia esto es lo mejor que le pudo haberle ocurrido en la vida, ella ha estado enamorada de él desde los 15 años, cuando lo conoció en la preparatoria y lucho y lucho por el pero él nunca la veía de esa forma o eso era lo que él decía, pero en realidad Gray solo tenía miedo de enamorarse de ella y que sufriera por amor, pero cuando estuvo a punto de perderla fue cuando se le confesó y comenzaron a salir, aunque obvio, para Juvia, quien es una chica un poco-MUCHO- soñador, sueña con él y con casarse y tener miles de mini-gray rondando en su casa, cabe decir que ya llevan varios meses viviendo juntos, hasta parecen esposos.

Y ahí estaba Juvia arreglándose para salir para poder tener todos los preparativos ya que mañana era la noche buena, o mejor dicho la navidad, estaba entusiasmada, tenía una gran sorpresa para su novio, estaba segura que le iba a encantar porque no había mejor regalo de navidad que ese. Iba vestida con una falda apretada azul y una blusa suelta blanca con mangas hasta los codos, un poco traslucida y unas sandalias de taco alto con corcho de color azul oscuro, se veía hermosa o eso estaba pensando su novio que la veía como ella se miraba en el espejo.

- Listo, ya termine de alistarme – decía la oji azul mientras se daba vuelta para mirar a su novio - ¿Cómo me veo, Gray-sama? – pregunto tímidamente la chica,

- Maravillosamente sexy – respondió embobado el exhibicionista de Gray.

- ¿eh? ¿S-s-sex-sexy? – y ahí callo en cuenta de lo que le dijo a su novia, pero te gray debía de admitirlo, su novia era perfecta.

- … -

- Juvia tiene que salir Gray-sama – y se acerco hacia la cama y tomo su cartera y se despidió de su novio con un beso en la mejilla – volveré pronto.

- ¿eh? J-ju-juvia, ¿saldrás así? – Apunto el peli negro, a lo que ella respondió con un sí y se fue - ¿EH? ¡HEY JUVIA! Regresa – gritaba desesperado bajando las escaleras para alcanzarla cosa que no logro ya que ella ya se había subido al auto y se fue dejándolo a él con sus celos y posesividad – pero, qué rayos.

Si, Gray no le había gustado la idea de que otros hombres vieran a su chica tan sexy como estaba, realmente estaba fastidiado pero ¿qué podría hacer nuestro protagonista si ella ya se había ido? Nada, absolutamente nada.

Últimamente Juvia se comportaba extraña y muy nerviosa cuando su novio le pedía un beso o le decía lindas palabras. Quien sabe cuál sería la famosa razón por sus actos o quien sabría cual será la sorpresa de Juvia hacia su Gray-sama.

Ahí estaba Juvia en una boutique comprando regalos para navidad, para su mejor amiga, Lucy y el novio de ella y mejor amigo de Gray, Natsu, ya que los cuatros iban a pasar la navidad en casa de Juvia. Aunque estaba muy nerviosa, no solo porque era navidad si no porque tenía una sorpresa para esa noche que les cambiaría la vida a ambos para siempre.

Y así paso la tarde, haciendo compras, que la comida, el vino, mantel de navidad, la carne, las velas, ensaladas y los regalos, pero lo más emocionante era una caja chica blanca adornada con una cinta plateada, muy delicado para un hombre pero era perfecto o eso era lo que pensaba ella.

El día 24 paso volando, haciendo esto y lo otro, la comida, decorando la casa o lo que faltaba por decorarla.

Y así llego la noche, Juvia se estaba bañando mientras gray se vestía en el cuarto, con unos jeans oscuros, unos botines negros y una polera blanca y un abrigo delgado verde oscuro largo para el frio, y ahí estaba el terminando de vestirse cuando sonó el timbre.

_Tin Tin – Tin tin_

- Deben ser ellos – dijo el peli negro en voz alta, esperando a que fueran sus amigos que venían a pasar la navidad junto a ellos. Bajo las escaleras y abrió la puerta.

- ¡Feliz Navidad! – anunciaron la parejita sonriendo en la puerta con los regalos en la manos.

- Lo mismo digo, chicos, venga, pasen – y les dio paso para entraran a su casa.

- Todo está muy lindo, la decoración es perfecta – menciono la rubia conocida como Lucy, ella iba a vestida con un completo-short sin tiras ni mangas, sujetando a su abultado pecho, era de un color azul rey, junto a unas sandalias negras con taco alto.

- y huele delicioso, ¡Juvia es perfecta cocinando! – sí, definitivamente molesto al chico peli negro, Gray, aunque fuera amigo de Natsu, era muy celoso con cualquiera, el chico iba vestido con unos jeans ni claro ni oscuros y unos zapatos-botines de color negro y una camisa color rojo pálido, se veía muy guapo (NATSU-SAMA).

- Tsk… ¿dijiste algo? – dijo un furioso Gray por tal comentario de su amigo.

- Jajajajaja nada, chico celoso – se reía a fuertes carcajadas el peli rosado mientras que cierta rubia lo miraba como un demonio.

- ¿Lucy-san? ¿Natsu-san? ¡Oh, por fin llegan! Los estábamos esperando, ¡Hey Gray-sama! ¡No harás pasar a nuestros invitados? – decía una dulce voz proveniente de las escaleras, a lo que Gray instintivamente se giro a ver la dueña de tan hermosa voz para él, y ¿para qué? Para quedar hipnotizado al verla, iba vestida con un vestido degradado empezando de blanco y terminando en un azul oscuro pero lindo, con unos zapato de taco aguja color azul, si se veía hermosa.

- ¡Oh Juvia! Te vez hermosa – decía Lucy.

- Gracias Lucy-san – respondió la aludida, avergonzada porque todos la miraban, sobre todo su novio, que no le quitaba un ojo de encima a todo movimiento que Juvia realizaba – venga pasen, ya van a ser las 10, es hora de cenar – dijo amorosamente.

- Si, gracias – esta vez respondió Natsu, tomando de la cintura a su novia y llevándola hacia la mesa, como eran los cuatro cercanos, se tenían confianza como para hacer lo que querían (de cierta forma).

Mientras ellos se dirigían al comedor, Gray se acerco a su perfecta novia.

- Juvia – la nombro el babeando mientras la acercaba a su cuerpo y le daba un dulce y apasionado pero inesperado beso – te vez hermosa – dijo una vez ya separado de ella.

- Gray-sama – dijo tímidamente pero roja como un completo tomate – ve a tomar asiento, yo llevo la comida.

Dicho y hecho, aunque su novia era un amor, era mejor hacerle caso osino se volvía el mismo demonio en persona.

- Chicos, aquí está la cena – sirvió a cada uno y tomo asiento, bendijeron la mesa y comenzaron a cenar, hablando de trivialidades y cosas sin sentido hasta que alguien saco el dichoso tema.

- Gray, ¿Cómo te verías con un mini gray revoloteando por la casa? – dijo una Lucy tirando una indirecta a Juvia.

- ¿pero qué cosas dices? – respondió ¿frio? Eso desilusionó mucho a la pobre de Juvia.

- ¿Acaso no te gustaría tener un hijo? – esta vez era Natsu quien le seguía el juego a su novia.

- … - y ahí estaba el, sin responder nada - ¿Por qué me hablan de estas cosas? – pregunto serio.

Había un completo silencio ahora, un silencio incomodo, nadie sabía que decir, tanto Lucy como Natsu querían ayudar a su amiga para tirarles indirectas a su novio y le confesara la verdad.

- No me gustaría tener un hijo si no…. – fue interrumpido.

- Juvia no quiere escuchar nada mas – esta vez era Juvia quien en todo el rato estuvo guardando silencio, ella se levanto y se iba a ir a la cocina pero detenida por Gray.

- ¿Juvia? ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunto un preocupado Gray - ¿Por qué lloras?

Y ahí recién ella caía en cuenta de que estaba derramando lágrimas.

- no es nada, no te preocupes, iré por el postre – dijo mientras se iba.

- ¿Acaso eres imbécil, hielito? – le decía un molestado Natsu.

- ¿eh? – sí, el definitivamente no comprendía nada de nada.

-Realmente un completo idiota – ahora era Lucy quien ataca al idiota de Gray.

- pero que rayos, ¿Por qué me dicen esas cosas? – decía un molesto peli negro.

- mejor ve a ver a tu novia – decían al unisonó la parejita.

El chico luego de que le hayan dicho eso, se levanto y fue hacia la cocina a ver a su novia y se sorprendió tanto ya que estaba llorando.

- ¿Por qué lloras? - le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

- no vengas – Juvia estaba llorando a mares, iba a ocurrir un tsunami en cualquier momento si no paraba de llorar.

- no, quiero saber ahora ya que te ocurre – desobediente, se acerco mas a ella y se agacho ya que ella estaba en una esquinita acurruca en el suelo.

- Gray-sama le dijo a Juvia que no le gustaría tener un bebe – dijo rendida la peli azul.

- pero ¿Qué? – Al parecer Gray no era tan idiota como aparentaba porque estaba comenzando a captar el mensaje – no me dejaste terminar que fue distinto.

- pero dijiste que no, obviamente Juvia ya no quería escuchar mas – dijo una apenada Juvia mirándolo a los ojos ahora.

- Mi amor, yo iba a decir, ósea, que si no es contigo no quiero tener una familia con nadie más – dijo un avergonzado gray.

- Gray-sama, Juvia lo siente mucho, se comporto horrible solo por caprichos – decía mientras se levantaba del suelo.

- es mi culpa – ahora era él quien se levantaba y tomaba a Juvia de la cintura y la acercaba a él y la besaba apasionadamente, ya le era costumbre besarla sin avisarle porque era más lindo y tierno así claro si a eso se podía llamar "tierno".

La pobre de Juvia estaba hecha un tomate de tal beso – y-y-yo… ve a sentarte, altiro voy – y se giraba para darle la espalda a su novio y él se fue a sentar. Así paso el rato hasta que dieron las 12 de la noche, era hora de abrir los regalos, las parejas fueron hacia el living donde se encontraba un hermoso y decorado árbol junto a los regalo debajo de él, cada uno entrego el suyo hasta cuando era el momento tan esperado para ella.

Juvia tenía cierta cajita en sus manos – Juvia tiene un presente para Gray-sama – dijo avergonzada mientras le entregaba la dichosa caja.

- ¿EH? Gracias mi amor – dijo el, sorprendido mientras recibía la cajita, mientras Juvia estaba un poco-MUCHO nerviosa, su corazón latía a mil por mini-segundo. Emocionado como un niño chico abrió la cajita pero jamás JAMAS se espero lo que había dentro, había captado antes el mensaje de formar una familia pero jamás lo que veían sus ojos - ¿J-j-juvia?

- y-yo… no se si le guste, pero para mi es muy importante este regalo, espero que lo acepte para toda su vida, Gray-sama – dijo una apenada pero nerviosa peli-azul.

- ¿es esto, verdad? – dijo un poco inseguro.

- S-si – y quedo un incomodo silencio.

-….- nadie decía nada hasta que ella rompió el silencio con su llanto.

- JUVIA SABIA QUE NO LE IBA A GUSTAR – Lloraba la peli azul – WUAAAAA

- ¡Hey, GRAY, di algo Maldito! – decía una furiosa Lucy que era sujetada por su novio o si no ya se hubiera tirado encima de el a golpearlo.

Lo único que hizo el peli negro fue acercarse a ella y abrazarla y abrazarla más fuerte y levantarla por los aires y ahí cayo en cuenta Juvia de que el estaba ¿llorando? – SERE PAPA, ¡QUE FELICIDAD DIOS MIO! –gritaba como loco desquiciado.

- Eh? – se preguntaban todos cuando Gray ya la hubiera bajado - ¿Gray-sama esta feliz? – lloraba una Juvia por la felicidad de ser correspondida por el mismo sentimiento.

- ¿Cómo no estarlo? Seremos una familia y nos casaremos y seré el mejor papa del mundo y mi novia será la mejor esposa y madre del mundo, claro ya lo es – dijo sonriendo, se notaba a leguas que estaba feliz.

- Gray-sama….

- Juvia… - el chico se fue acercando poco a poco a ella, apegándola a su cuerpo como si fuera a desaparecer, hasta juntar sus labios con los de ella, un beso lleno de lagrimas de felicidad, de un nuevo fututo, de sueños, pero sobre todo de alegría y amor, mucho amor.

- Te Amo, y siempre lo hare – decía mientras se alejaba de ella por falta de aire, mientras la otra parejita tomaba la cajita que había caído al suelo y se abrazaban y se sonreían porque estaban felices por sus amigos, por fin se habían cumplido los sueños de Juvia.

La cajita contenía unos zapatitos de bebe blancos con una cintita blanca plateada, un color tan puro para un ángel que venía a darle la alegría, la bendición y el amor para una nueva familia que nacía en este mundo.

Juvia se abraza a su futuro esposo y padre de su hijo o hija, mientras lloraba y se abrazaba mas siendo correspondida por este, ambos estaban felices, conformarían una familia y estarían siempre juntos.

- Es una gran sorpresa y una gran navidad – susurro Gray.

- Si, la Navidad Perfecta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¿ Y? ¿que tal? ¿les gusto? espero que siiiii T_T<strong>

**di mi mejor esfuerzo jiij**

**dejen sus reviews para alentarme en seguir escribiendo, por favorcito *-***

**Bueno, disfruten de la navidad y noche buena, junto a sus amigos o familia, que lo pasen bonito, cuidense, nos leemos pronto :) *-***


End file.
